This invention relates to orthopedic devices; and more to particularly, to a joint splint for use by those suffering from carpometacarpal (CMC) joint pain.
As a person ages, they sometimes begin to suffer from osteoarthritis which is a degenerative condition. This can result in a painful condition in which it becomes difficult for the person to move their thumb without experiencing an excruciating pain. While this condition can be surgically treated, a more conservative, non-invasive approach is to restrict movement of the thumb. One way of achieving this is to have the patient wear an orthotic device or appliance which effectively immobilizes the thumb, while preferably not unduly effecting the person""s use of the rest of their hand.
CMC splints are known in the arts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,856. There are a number of problems with conventional splints. First, they are not comfortable to wear. Often, the material from which they are made is too thick or too bulky. A thick material causes sweating, and the bulkiness of the material makes it difficult for the splint to be worn underneath a shirt or blouse. If the splint rides up and down on the wearer""s wrist, it will cause scratching and irritate the wearer. If the material creases or folds, it makes it harder for the wearer to use his or her hand in performing an activity. Many current CMC type splints also employ straps or bands used to secure the splint to the wearer""s wrist or to adjust the splint. Besides increasing the bulkiness of the splint, if worn at night, while sleeping, the wearer can unknowingly scratch his or her face, or other parts of their body, by unconsciously rubbing their hand over it. The straps or bands can also snag on clothing causing pulls and rips.
There is currently a need for a CMC splint which is easy and comfortable to wear, is readily put on and taken off, supports use of the hand and thumb for rehabilitation purposes so to provide an orthopedic function, while allowing the hand to be used for a range of other, norm al functions. The splint has a cosmetically pleasing appearance, can be cleaned between wearings, does not snag on the wearer""s clothing, and will not scratch the person""s skin if they rub the splint against other portions o f their body.
In accordance with the invention, a CMC splint includes a sleeve open at one end to fit over the wearer""s hand and extend some distance up their arm. The other end of the sleeve has spaced openings allowing the fingers of the hand to be inserted through this end of the sleeve. A curved pad or stiffening member fits in the glove between the wearer""s thumb and index finger. The pad is sufficiently rigid to keep the thumb and index finger spread apart from each other, while still allowing use of the hand for rehabilitation purposes and other normal activities the wearer performs. The sleeve is of a relatively thin, lightweight, skin colored material that is easy to put on and remove, and is washable. No straps are required to hold the splint in place, and the splint fits underneath the sleeve or a shirt or coat. When worn, the splint will not snag the person""s clothing. Importantly, use of the splint aids healing of a CMC joint condition.